<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whole Lotta Love by drama_queen77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788455">Whole Lotta Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drama_queen77/pseuds/drama_queen77'>drama_queen77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because Cas is precious, Cocky Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jody Mills (mentioned) - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), No throwing Cas out of the Bunker after The Fall, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester's Bitch Face, Secretly soft Dean Winchester, True Mates, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), castiel is precious, no gadreel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drama_queen77/pseuds/drama_queen77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 9 post-Fall fix-it where Sam is never possessed by Gadreel, and Cas is never thrown out of the bunker.<br/>Instead, Cas is newly human, newly Omega, and Dean's True Mate, because of course he is. This brings out a whole other side of Dean that he never shows anyone, and never even really intended to show Cas, but finding out the love of your life is basically destined to be with you will do that.<br/>Sam is happy for them, obviously, but not for himself and his dashed hopes of peace and quiet. :)<br/>Featuring tender yet passionate sex, pregnant Castiel, secretly soft Dean, feelings, serenades, and, of course, Sam's Bitch Face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whole Lotta Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester was, for all intents and purposes, the Alpha's Alpha. He liked muscle cars, classic rock, burgers, and cold beer. Or a good whiskey. He had dazzling emerald eyes, sharp cheekbones, and a cocky smile that could melt the knees of a nun, should he ever have needed to do so.</p><p>(Funnily enough, that situation had actually arisen in the past. Too bad the nuns were possessed by demons.)</p><p>Nuns aside, Dean had always been aware of the effect he had on most people and more than happy to cash in, in the form of a string of one-night stands. Male, female, somewhere in between, Dean really never cared much, as long as they were a Beta. Other Alphas were out—too much knot in one room. And Omegas could fuck <em>all the way</em> off. Dean was absolutely not falling for the goddamned honeypot.</p><p>So, yeah, Dean may have had one or two issues with trust and intimacy. Namely, he hadn't felt he could trust anyone enough to be truly <em>intimate</em> with them.</p><p>But then, Castiel, Angel of the fucking Lord, had happened.</p><p>For starters, Cas was <em>beautiful</em>. Dean had been stunned by it the moment he first saw him, terrified and angry as he was at the moment. And when the guy didn't even flinch at being stabbed in the heart with a goddamned Demon Blade, well, color Dean impressed.</p><p>And maybe just a little turned on.</p><p>He figured it was just the novelty of being in the presence of someone so awesome—literally. Cas was a total badass warrior, and he had those cool shadow wings and healing powers, and that way his eyes would crackle with Grace when he was all keyed up and pissed off. Dean had jerked off more than once thinking of Cas holding him against the wall by his upturned wrist, his eyes blazing with blue-white power, and just fucking him absolutely legless right there.</p><p>After a couple of years, Dean noticed his infatuation with Castiel had only grown stronger and transformed into something truly <em>profound</em>, and he wondered what the Hell he was supposed to do with <em>that</em>. Could a creature as ancient and incredible as Cas ever love a human at all? And even if he could, why would he ever love someone as fucked up as Dean Winchester? He was just a guy with a GED and a give-em-Hell attitude.</p><p>It all felt pretty hopeless, and Dean resigned himself to privately fantasizing and publicly pretending that the sight of Cas’ gorgeous blue eyes, the tilt of his head, or the sound of his gravelly voice didn’t make him completely weak.</p><p>So, Dean continued with his string of meaningless encounters with Betas who now almost exclusively had dark hair and blue eyes. If he whispered Cas’ name when he felt his knot starting to swell, if he saw those shadow wings behind his eyelids as he pulled out and jerked himself to completion (staying tied to someone after something like that was just too awkward), well, none of those poor substitutes for his best friend ever complained.</p><p>Once in a while, someone, usually a woman, would ask who “Cas” was, and Dean would ask why it mattered. She would invariably shrug one shoulder and say <em>just curious, that’s all</em>. At that, Dean would jump up and start putting his clothes back on, saying that wasn’t the kind of <em>sharing</em> he was looking for tonight. Before she could even stammer out an apology, he was out the door and heading back to his own motel room.</p><p>(No, he never brought his unwitting accomplices in trying to fuck an Angel of the Lord out of his system back to whatever room he and Sam were sharing. He didn’t need the hairy eyeball the next day from his brother. Well, he didn’t need any <em>more</em> hairy eyeball than he already got.)</p><p>In short, he was coping as well as Dean Winchester usually does with loss and despair—drowning himself in alcohol, sex, and hunting, in the hopes of not having enough free space in the front of his mind to dwell on his unfairly hot and kind and strong and amazing best friend.</p><p>Then, the Angels were expelled from Heaven, thanks to Metatron having stolen Castiel’s Grace to power the spell. This left him alone on Earth, watching his brothers and sisters falling from the skies like meteors.</p><p>Alone, and completely human for the first time ever.</p><p>This left no way for the boys and Castiel to contact each other, which meant Dean was pacing the floors, downing all their whiskey, and annoying the fuck out of Sam. The younger Winchester was frantically searching the web for any news of anyone who sounded like it could be Castiel turning up anywhere, and Dean was decidedly <em>not</em> helping. Finally, Dean got fed up with "just sitting on my ass doing nothing" (despite the fact that he had barely sat down for days), and he took a call from Jody to go check out a vampire nest in South Dakota. So, Sam would be alone for a couple of days, and he couldn’t say he wasn’t happy for the peace and quiet.</p><p>The morning after Dean left, Sam's phone started vibrating on his nightstand at around seven. Normally, Sam would already be up, but he had decided to take advantage of the solitude to sleep in a bit.</p><p>So much for that.</p><p>Sam didn't recognize the number, but that rarely meant anything in his line of work, so he accepted the call, cleared his throat, and sighed, "Hello?"</p><p>"Sam." It was a statement, not the usual question of someone beginning a phone call.</p><p>“Cas?! Man, it’s good to hear—"</p><p>Castiel cut him off sharply. "I'm in Detroit, and I need your help. I have attempted calling Dean repeatedly, but he is not answering any of his phones."</p><p>He gave the address of a diner where a “very nice lady waitress” named April had taken pity on him and given him some food and allowed him to stay inside until someone could come and retrieve him, since it was currently pouring rain there. Sam, of course, cleaned up and headed out immediately. When he arrived at the diner that evening, the parking lot was empty and the “Closed” sign was on the door, but a light on inside indicated someone was still there. He trotted up the few steps to the door, and then froze.</p><p>Seated in one of the booths, Castiel was squirming while a tall, pretty redhead who Sam suspected must be April was towering over the poor guy. She had one knee on the booth seat and was trailing a finger down his cheek, and Castiel did <em>not</em> look happy about it. Sam tried the knob, but it was locked, of course.</p><p>When he rapped sharply on the glass, April jumped back and Castiel took his opportunity. He wriggled out of the booth and launched himself at the door, yanking it open and panting. Sam reeled back at the unpleasant combination of burnt sugar and heavy, sharp spruce.</p><p>“Hello, Sam,” Castiel gasped, trying to sound normal.</p><p>Behind him, April was slinking closer, a predatory smile on her face. “Oh, hey, friend. Me ‘n Castiel ain’t quite finished yet. He was just about to…” she let her eyes drag meaningfully over the newly human body, “<em>repay</em> me for my kindness.”</p><p>Castiel grabbed the sides of Sam’s jacket, his eyes desperate. “Let’s go, please?” he whispered.</p><p>Sam didn’t hesitate to dig into his Alpha nature. He immediately put Castiel behind him on the doorstep, loomed up to his full 6’4” over the Alpha woman, and growled, “Leave him alone. He’s coming with me.”</p><p>April simply smirked, craned around Sam to where her prey stood, clearly terrified, and then back up at Sam. “I don’t see a <em>mark</em> on him,” she countered, hands on her hips.</p><p>Sam had had enough. “Look, lady, I’m an Alpha and a Hunter, and so is my brother. You know what that means?” He stepped closer, and she had enough sense to take a half-step back. “We kill monsters. And if anything happened to him,” he gestured with his head over his shoulder, “we’d have to deal with <em>you</em>, and trust me when I say my brother is not as forgiving as I am.” He let his eyes glow angry red, shoved her firmly back into the diner, and backed away with Castiel, eyes never leaving her until they were in Sam’s car.</p><p>As they peeled away and headed back to Kansas, Sam’s Alpha slowly let him go back to normal, but not before scenting the air and realizing the sickly cloying fragrance he’d detected earlier was coming from Castiel. <em>Guess Metatron had to get in that one last jab and make him a fucking Omega.</em></p><p>Not that Sam had anything against Omegas; far from it. He knew Dean didn’t exactly trust them not to “trap” him with a pup, or something, but even Dean didn’t <em>hate</em> them or think they were any less human than anyone else. The trouble was that the rest of the world didn’t always see things that way, and Alphas like April were proof of that.</p><p>“I don’t understand why she was… like that,” Castiel mused out loud, obviously trying to keep his voice calm. “She said she smelled something that made me impossible to resist.” His shrugged, a casual gesture, but his face was pained. “I told her very politely that I was flattered but not interested, as I’ve learned one should do in those situations, but then she cornered me, and I tried to get away from her, but she was so strong, and I’m…” He sighed, unable to say the rest.</p><p>“You’re human now, and you don't have your powers anymore. I know.” Sam gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were nearly white in the darkness of the evening. He sighed and shook his head. “And I know full well what that Alpha beast wanted to do to you. She was being like that because you’re an Omega.”</p><p>“I am?” Castiel’s voice was full of worry. “Is that why some people smell so strong all of a sudden? Although April smelled quite unappealing, and you…” He inclined his head very slightly toward Sam and inhaled. “You smell like the ocean, and it is very nice. I think I smell like… something sweet. Sugar, or honey, maybe?” Sam gave a little nod as confirmation. With a heavy sigh, the former Angel looked at his hands, which were folded primly in his lap. “This is bad, isn’t it? I know Dean doesn’t like Omegas, and—”</p><p>Sam stopped him. “Hey, Dean doesn’t <em>not</em> like Omegas. Not like that. Anyway, he’d never be mad at you for something you had no control over. We’ll help look after you, Cas. Help you get adjusted, and everything.”</p><p>Castiel relaxed a bit at that, and they rode the rest of the way in silence.</p><p>Dean got back that afternoon, when Sam and Cas were in the kitchen just working on their second cup of coffee each.</p><p>“Sammy?” Dean called jovially. Just as Sam went to meet him at the stairs, Dean stopped and scented the air, hard eyes falling on his brother. “Please tell me you took up beekeeping while I was gone.”</p><p>Sam shook his head. “No. I…”</p><p>Dean sniffed again, dropped his duffel, and grabbed his brother by his arm. “Sammy, the ‘No-Omega’ rule exists for a reason!” For some reason, Sam noted his brother’s tone was more… desperate than strictly angry. “That… that bitch is about to go into heat, and you brought them <em>here</em>, with two unmated Alphas? What the fuck…” He trailed off as his eyes dropped shut and his canines dropped.</p><p>Sam was utterly floored at his brother's reaction. He'd been in the car with Cas for hours and hadn't had this reaction. Dean wasn't even in the same room and he looked like he was about to fall into a rut. “Look, Dean, it’s, i-it’s not—” Sam began sputtering, but Dean shoved past him, following the sweet scent into the kitchen.</p><p>He froze as soon as he saw Cas there, sitting near the wall with his back to him, hunched over and curled in on himself. The scent of burnt sugar suddenly permeated the air, indicating even more than his posture that Cas was clearly scared.</p><p>He was afraid of <em>Dean</em>.</p><p>Dean’s heart would have broken at the sight, if it hadn’t just kicked up to double-time in his chest with the knowledge that <em>Cas</em> was the source of the scent that was dragging him closer as surely as if he'd been a fish on a hook. Instead of being able to speak, he just made a choked, guttural noise and moved toward the Omega.</p><p>His eyes squeezed shut, Cas tried to press further into the wall as he heard Dean’s footsteps approaching. “Dean, please don’t be mad. I’m so sorry. I was alone and I didn’t have anywhere to go, and there was this Alpha, and I was so scared—”</p><p>“What happened?” Dean demanded through gritted teeth.</p><p>“It… It was raining, and sh-she let me go into her diner and have some food, and then she let me call Sam…but… but then…she…” He started trembling.</p><p>Dean growled. “What did she do, Cas?”</p><p>“Nothing. She…Sam showed up before she could do... whatever she was going to do." His voice broke a little. "He saved me. Please, Dean, I’m so sorry. I’ll leave if you really want me to. I know you don’t like Omegas, and I—”</p><p>That was about all Dean could stand. “Look at me.” When Cas shook his head and only hugged himself tighter, Dean did something he really didn’t like doing, and used his Alpha Voice. “Castiel, <em>look at me</em>.”</p><p>Slowly, almost as if in a trance, Cas straightened his back and turned his face up into Dean’s, tilting his head to bare his neck ever-so-slightly. The moment he did, something went through him like an electric shock. Dean’s green eyes were ringed and streaked through with rose-gold, and as soon as Cas saw them, his vision seemed to sharpen, although all he could see was Dean's face, the elongated canines in his partly open mouth. Cas' fear began to ebb, taking the burnt smell with it and allowing him to catch Dean's scent. It was, in short, the most wonderful and intoxicating thing he’d ever experienced in all his millennia of existence. Cas realized that his backside was wet, and his own scent seemed much stronger now. His mouth fell open as he distantly thought, <em>These are Dean’s sweatpants. I hope he won’t mind too much.</em></p><p>He stood and moved into Dean’s personal space, something he'd done a million times over the years, but this time was different, more urgent. His skin was tingling, needing to touch, his whole body thrumming an endless <em>DeanDeanDeanDeanDean</em>. Something within him was trying to compel him to lay himself low before Dean, to proffer himself like some kind of gift. He fought to tamp down the sensation and not lose himself to it.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Cas whispered. His eyes began to sting as his vision swam. “What’s wrong with me?” He was trembling all over, and his legs felt weak.</p><p>Dean reached out and just took Cas’ elbow, a simple, steadying move, and the tingling erupted into volcanic lava under his skin. “Nothing’s wrong with you,” Dean said. “I feel it, too. It’s OK.”</p><p>“No.” Cas shut his eyes tightly, forcing the tears to roll down his cheeks, and tried to wriggle away from Dean’s touch. His scent turned burnt and cloying again. “No, this can’t…this has to be a trick. A spell. Some sick joke.” His voice broke.</p><p>“Cas, don’t,” Dean entreated, trying to grab Cas’ arm more firmly. “It’s not a trick.”</p><p>“No! I won’t be controlled! Not again!” The Omega yanked his arm free and backed away but almost as soon as he made it to the other side of the table, he doubled over, clutching low on his belly where angry cramps were twisting inside him. “See? It’s got to be a trap! I can’t even walk away from you.”</p><p>Dean was leaning on the table to hold his balance as he made his way back to Cas. “Why?” he queried, putting his arms around him. “Why are you so sure it’s a trick?”</p><p>Cas growled, and if Dean hadn’t already been desperately rock hard in his jeans, this would have done that for him. The Omega put his hands gently on Dean’s chest and lifted his watery eyes, blue streaked with silver. “Because since when do we ever get what we want?”  he whispered, fresh tears dampening his face.</p><p><em>So…Cas wants me? Like, even without…</em> Dean decided to pocket that thought for later.</p><p>He wanted more than almost anything to fuck, to mate, to claim, but seeing his Omega so afraid, shaking and crying in his embrace, the Alpha knew he had to comfort and soothe now, rather than simply ravage. Even his inner wolf knew he couldn’t just take Cas while he was so terrified. So, he cradled the back of Cas’ head and guided him to the crook of his neck. “C’mere. Deep breaths.” He waited, eyes rolling a little at the small pleasure of having his Omega scent him, and felt the tremors start to subside. “That’s it, baby. Just breathe. It’s OK.” Dean rocked back and forth a little, as though Cas were a frightened child. Which, in essence, he sort of was. He hadn’t been human more than a day, and he had no idea what was happening. (This made Dean reflect on the time he called Cas “A baby in a trench coat”, and a pang of guilt shot through his gut.) “You’re safe, Cas. It’s OK.”</p><p>“You smell like licorice root, oranges, and cloves,” Cas whispered. “It’s so… perfect.”</p><p>The Alpha hummed appreciatively. “Well, you smell like honey and brown sugar, and I can’t wait to taste you.”</p><p>Cas pulled back and looked at Dean, whose eyes had gone entirely gold now. “Why? Why does it hurt so much when you aren’t holding me?”</p><p>Another voice, sounding mildly annoyed, cut through their moment. “Because you two are True Mates.” Dean and Cas both turned to see Sam in the doorway, and before he could really process it, Dean was growling and putting Cas behind him, eyes turning red at the sight of another Alpha even in the same room as his Omega. Sam put his hands up and stayed where he was. “Whoa, cowboy, calm down, it’s just me.” Cas got up behind Dean and embraced him from behind, spreading his hands over Dean’s sternum. This seemed to bring Dean’s Alpha down a couple of notches, and he stilled as his eyes went back to gold. Sam looked between the gold and now completely silver eyes and cocked a brow. “You didn’t tell him?”</p><p>“Didn’t have a chance,” Dean rumbled, and the sound and feeling made Cas nuzzle into Dean’s neck, purring softly.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. “OK, so, basically, Cas, your inner Omega and Dean’s inner Alpha have figured out in seconds what you two have not been able to acknowledge in <em>years</em>, which is that you belong together. You <em>need</em> each other. That’s why it hurt when you tried to leave. It’s called rejection sickness, and you both can die from it if either of you leaves.” He gave a huge, put-upon sigh. “And now, your only instinct for the next few days is going to be to mate and claim each other. So, Dean, you’re gonna take all this to your room, and I will be in mine with my noise-cancelling headphones on. Also, be sure to eat regularly and stay hydrated.” He saluted the two of them with his Supreme Bitch Face on. “In conclusion, fuck my life, and good night.” He spun on his heel and marched off toward his room, muttering something like <em>about time those two got their heads screwed on right.</em></p><p>Dean turned back to Cas, and with a quick <em>c’mon</em> he scooped his Omega up bridal-style and made his way to his room as fast as his bowed legs would carry him. Cas sighed and curled in tighter against Dean’s chest, making his inner Alpha puff up just a bit at being such a trusted person to his Omega.</p><p>He laid Cas down on the bed, then pulled the borrowed t-shirt off of his torso and trailed his fingertips down Cas’ gorgeous chest, licking hips lips wolfishly. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of the now-soaked sweatpants and maneuvered them off carefully, not wanting to catch on Cas’ dick, which frankly was pretty impressive. It wobbled and fell back against the thatch of dark hair that led back up his body, and Dean could feel he was drooling.</p><p>The Alpha shed his boots and clothes probably faster than he ever had in his whole life before climbing on top of Cas. “Mine,” he rasped.</p><p>Cas wrapped his deliciously strong thighs around Dean’s hips. “Always.” He raised his head and met Dean’s mouth in a tender kiss that quickly became heated as they tilted their heads and sealed their mouths together. Their tongues found each other, tentative at first, then bolder as Dean moaned and bucked his hips, sliding their cocks together. Cas palmed his Alpha’s cheek and trailed tiny kisses over to his ear. “Take me, Alpha, please?”</p><p>How could Dean refuse such a polite request?</p><p>Opening Cas up would be no problem, he was so wet already. Still, this was the first time he had ever done this, and Dean was going to make sure his Omega was completely satisfied and taken care of, even though his wolf was beginning to growl hungrily at the intoxicating scent of honey and brown sugar, wanting to be buried in it.</p><p>As a compromise with his instincts, Dean lowered his head and lapped at the sweet slick leaking from Cas’ hole, thinking about how it was untouched by anyone but him. He slid his tongue inside alongside his fingers, and a wave of possessiveness crashed over him. He brushed against that soft bundle of nerves, causing Cas to arch up off of the mattress and cry out in pleasure.</p><p>“Dean!” he yelped. “Please!”</p><p>“I will, babe. And I’m gonna bite you, Cas,” Dean rasped, never stopping his fingers. “Right here.” He touched Cas’ mating gland with his dry hand. “And you’re gonna bite me, too, right after.” He paused, eyes drooping a bit as the thought tried to consume him. “Gotta bite… hard… draw blood. ‘Kay?” He was gasping for breath now, watching Cas’ body writhe beneath him.</p><p>“Yes, Dean, anything,” Cas panted in response. “Just please put your cock in me.”</p><p>Dean sighed fondly at the way Cas was still just so <em>Cas</em>. He grabbed his thick, swollen cock and lined it up with Cas' entrance. “Yeah, Cas. Gonna fuck you, claim you, make you all mine and no one else's.”</p><p>Cas rolled his eyes. "Dean, quit bragging and do it, already."</p><p>With a soft chuckle, he began pressing in, breath catching as Cas bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut, and groaned as he slowly got used to the full, warm feeling.</p><p>Once he was fully seated against Cas' body, the Omega dug his heels in to the small of Dean’s back and pulled him toward himself, hissing at the burn. “Yes,” he babbled, “Yes, yesyesyes please fuck me take me <em>own </em>me!”</p><p>Cas’ Omega was rolling over and howling with joy that Dean was <em>here</em>, his Alpha was inside him and all over him, he was going to mate him, claim him, and fill him with pups. Their scents were blending together into a heady musk that hung thick in the air, like a soothing balm, like spiced tea on a cold day. It felt like everything Cas could have ever needed. And to think, he’d been so afraid of this just minutes ago.</p><p>Dean had some smarmy reply in store about Cas not being able to cop an attitude with him now, but his entire being seemed to be one massive nerve ending, and it short-circuited any higher thought patterns, such as witty banter. “Oh, fuck, Cas… so tight, so fucking perfect… so…” And then even those words were lost as he snarled and sat back, pulling his Omega’s hips up into his lap. He realigned and began snapping his hips in short, deep thrusts as Cas bared his throat and moaned, arms spilled on either side of his head. “You’re mine, Cas. Only mine.” He flattened one palm low on Cas’ belly, just above his cock, and the Omega whined. “Gonna let me breed you? Let me fill you with my pups… right here…” His voice shook as he flattened a palm low on Cas’ belly, right over his cock.</p><p>“Yes… Dean…please…” Cas cried out helplessly as his Alpha bowed forward, thrusts faster and more erratic now, and he was vaguely aware of a new bulge that was catching back and forth across his rim, the sensation somehow too much and not enough. He lifted his legs higher, hoping that would get this second bulb to choose one side or the other. After a second or two, it moved up Dean’s shaft and was right up against Cas’ prostate. He called out something that might have been his Alpha’s name, but he couldn’t be sure, he was so far gone.</p><p>Dean turned Cas’ head to one side, mouthed once at the base of his neck, and bit down hard as his knot exploded to full size inside Cas’ womb, filling the Omega with his seed. The sensation threw Cas straight over the edge, and Dean bared his neck. With a primal howl, Cas clamped down on the spot with his new canines, tasting coppery blood over his tongue. His chest rumbled in satisfaction as he came down.</p><p>Dean lapped at the spot where he’d bitten Cas to soothe the sting and clean up the blood, and Cas took the cue to do the same. His head dropped back to the pillow, and he stared up into Dean’s eyes, which had returned to their vibrant green. “Hi,” he murmured shyly.</p><p>“Hi,” Dean replied. He smiled warmly and leaned down for a soft kiss.</p><p>Cas put a hand on his Alpha’s cheek. “I love you, Dean.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean breathed, swallowing hard. “Yeah, me too, Cas.”</p><p>They very carefully rearranged themselves so that Cas’ back was against Dean’s chest, Dean holding him possessively, while they waited out Dean’s knot. Cas used the time to ask every question he had about Alpha and Omega biology, and what the two of them could expect from the future.</p><p>Only in a strictly biological sense, of course.</p><p>Soon, Dean’s words slurred, his breathing began to slow, and his knot finally fell free. Cas winced at the mess that was released and moved to get something to wipe it up; however, Dean growled and tightened his grip on his body. Tongue poking out in concentration, he managed to crane down far enough to grab a t-shirt and dry himself off some.</p><p>“Wurr jus’ guh’ do i’agin in cup’l’hoursss,” Dean mumbled without opening his eyes.</p><p>Cas laughed, curled back up against his Alpha, and promptly dropped off to sleep.</p><p>******</p><p>Cas groaned and rolled out of bed, his swollen feet landing on the cold floor and making him gasp. As he was looking around for his slippers in the dim glow of the nightlight (<em>I am NOT tripping over the debris of your slovenly existence in the middle of the night, just because your room has no windows!</em>), he heard Dean grumbling behind him.</p><p>“Put on your slippers.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Cas worked his feet into the fuzzy moccasins with a heavy sigh. “I was trying,” he muttered.</p><p>Dean let out something that might have also been a sigh, but for Dean’s safety, Cas chose to think of it as merely a long breath. “Pee again?” he asked. There was most definitely <em>not</em> annoyance in his voice, Cas told himself. Surely, his husband was smarter than that.</p><p>“Shut up,” the Omega snapped, tone crisp. “You did this to me, you know.” He used both hands to push himself up off the bed, his body feeling like lead as he waddled to the bathroom.</p><p>“And you loved every second,” Dean crowed through the closing door.</p><p>Cas sighed for what felt like the hundredth—nay, the <em>millionth</em>—time that day, and felt blindly under his enormous belly for his dick. “You know, you’d never believe your Daddy was the righteous soul I was commanded to raise from perdition by God himself,” he whispered to the inhabitants of his belly. His bladder emptied without incident, he fixed his shorts the best he could, washed his hands, and rejoined Dean in bed. He lay on his left side, toward his Alpha, the only position that was even remotely comfortable at this point. “Aren’t you awfully full of yourself?” he chided.</p><p>Dean laughed, low and husky, and leaned his head on his hand, propping it up by his elbow. “I can only go by all your wanton screaming, pleading, and calling my name, babe.” He winked, then, far too cocky for three in the morning.</p><p>Despite himself, Cas grinned at his husband. “I love you,” he murmured, sleep already taking him under again.</p><p>“Yeah, me too, Cas,” Dean whispered back. He turned off the light and settled back into bed, but he was pretty well awake now, so he listened to Cas’ even breathing for a few minutes, just admiring his silhouette. He had to admit, the nightlight had been a good idea. This way, he could look at his husband, his Omega, in complete peace, a way Dean had never gotten to see him when Cas had been an Angel. Also, in these wee hours of the night, after Cas had woken him up for Tums or ice cream or his fiftieth trip to the bathroom that day and then enviably passed back out almost immediately, he could allow his chest to tingle, his heart to swell, and his eyes to mist at the sight of this being he’d loved so powerfully for so long, finally asleep in his bed. Cas wore his mating bite, and Dean wore the same from Cas; they belonged to each other now. As fucked up as the Angels’ fall had been, he couldn’t help but be grateful for it, since it landed Cas here, now, married and mated to Dean and carrying his twins.</p><p>Dean scooched down the bed so that his face was directly in front of Cas’ belly. He swallowed hard and imagined the little boy and girl just inches away from him, creatures that were half him and half Cas, and found himself speaking to them.</p><p>“Hey little dudes. Well, dude and dudette. Sorry, your Papa and I haven’t been able to agree on names. I know, I know, we’d better get cracking, ‘cause we’re kinda down to the zero hour here, but we’ve got it narrowed down to, like, four, so we’re not in terrible shape. Anyway, you might not know this yet, but I love you more than anything in the world. Well, maybe not Cas, because I never even dreamed I could love anyone as much as I love him. And your Uncle Sammy, of course. But you two, you’re something else altogether. I’m gonna be the best Daddy and the best Alpha you three could ever want.”</p><p>Unable to stop himself, Dean put a hand on Cas’ belly, kissed it gently, and launched into a very quiet, half-whispered rendition of “Stairway to Heaven”. When the lengthy ballad was done, he touched his forehead to the womb that held his pups. “Good night, little dude and dudette. I love you.” Then, he moved carefully back up to the pillows and sighed contentedly.</p><p>He was just starting to drift off when Cas’ voice drifted over to him. “I didn’t know you could sing like that.”</p><p>Dean didn’t even open his eyes. “Tell no one.”</p><p>Cas’ hand landed, warm and secure, on his cheek. “Never. This one’s all ours, Alpha.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK so I took a liberty with the changing eye colors of Alphas and True Mates. I hope that doesn't derail from the story.<br/>I got the idea from a Tumblr prompt, and it was supposed to be a means to get the creative energies flowing again, since I've had major writer's block lately.<br/>If you liked it, please tell me so. If not, please feel free to tell me so, and why.<br/>Stay safe out there, loves.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>